


It's just 'till these tears have dried.

by Phantomhive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU War, Drunk Niall, Happy&Naughty Louis, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, Harry as himself, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what else to write here, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis?, Protective Liam, Soldiers, alternative universe, young boys
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomhive/pseuds/Phantomhive
Summary: Hegel decía que todas las tragedias de la humanidad son necesarias en un momento dado, de acuerdo al estado del espíritu mismo y Louis piensa que eso es algo descorazonado y jodido; la guerra te quita mucho, y te deja poco. Ellos sabían poco de eso, sólo fueron a por ello.[O donde Harry le promete algo a Louis pero no sabe si llegue a cumplirlo.]





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, hola otra vez !! Acá molestando a nadie y todos a la vez.
> 
> Esto sólo llegó a mi cabeza una vez y sólo dejé que mis dedos se arrastraran por el teclado.
> 
> Solo deseo que les guste muchísimo y dejen sus comentarios acerca de esto.
> 
> El título fue sacado desde la canción [Rehab de Amy Winehouse](https://youtu.be/B-Ru9FWAecQ). 

 

 

Louis se había sorprendido del hecho de que Harry se hubiera inscrito para ir a participar en la guerra, a pelear por su país. " _El orgullo nacional, cariño_." Fue la excusa que puso cuando llegó a casa con el boletín en que decía que lo habían aceptado. " _Orgullo mis bolas, Hazza_." le dijo luego de intentar morderse la lengua.

"No todo va a ser bueno" le había dicho Louis desde la cocina. "Luego de eso."

"Pero tampoco me voy a quedar mientras otros se sacrifican por mi."

"Hubiera preferido eso."

Louis sólo luego había dejado el tema morir y prefirió ignorar eventualmente el hecho de que Harry hubiese marcado el día que tenía que irse en el maldito calendario de la cocina. Parecía que todo estuviera a favor de la maldita guerra. Y a Louis no le gustaba eso.

Sabía también que todos sus compañeros de secundaria con los que estudió iba a ir a la guerra orgullosos también. _Idiotas_ , pensó enojado. Luego se enteró una semana luego que la pareja que vivía al lado de sus casa iban a ir los dos.

"¿Sabias que Niall y Liam van a ir también?" Había dejado caer el control remoto al suelo.

"¿Pero Liam no es un pacifista anti-armas y todo eso?"  Harry le había acariciado la cabeza suave asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Si, pero no quería que Niall fuese solo, y-" se detuvo así mismo y tartamudeo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. "Y que muriese solo." Sentenció.

"Creo que en esa oración hay algo implícito para mí, ¿no es así Harold?"

Harry negó con los labios apretados.

"Claro que no. Solo repetí lo que Liam me dijo." Se calló y miró a Daredevil en la tele. "Dijo también que no va hacer uso de armas, tu sabes, no se cómo pero habló con alguien de alto mando y va a ir pero como enfermero de guerra. Aunque tendrá que cargar un arma."

Luego sólo volvieron a ver lo que había en la tele en silencio. _Podría ser peor_ , pensó Louis.

 

  
Llevaba algo tenso por el hecho de que sólo faltaban dos meses para que Harry se fuera a la guerra, y el hecho de que en la tele y sus noticias mostrarán las masacres de aquello que parecía que nunca terminaría, no ayudaba si era honesto.

Harry estaba en su trabajo, en la panadería dos calles abajo, mientras él sólo trataba de terminar algo de sus estudios que había tratado de retomar meses atrás. Un año que se convirtió en dos años sabáticos más tres meses porque si.

Terminó con ello y trató sin éxito de hacer algo en la cocina, luego sólo se hundió en el sofá y llamó a domicilio a Domino's.

Estaba dando la plata al hombre pizza cuando unos brazos lo ayudaron con la caja de pizza apartándolo de la puerta. Lo tumbaron en el sofá y le pusieron la pizza en las piernas, luego recibió un beso en su mejilla y labios.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Si, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?"

"Sólo, pensé que veías las noticias y eso."  Harry sólo menciona sin importancia.

"Si, y son pura basura de mierda."

Comieron en silencio compartiendo besos, miraron algo de basura televisa, Netflix.... y luego sólo se descontroló.

Comenzó por Louis yendo a la cocina y viendo otra vez el maldito calendario con ese día marcado con el Sharpie rojo. Louis sólo apretó los labios, arrancó el calendario y lo arrojó al suelo pisoteándolo. Se devolvió a donde Harry que estaba en el sofá en sus jeans sin camisa, viendo la tele, con una lata de cerveza en su mano.

Louis le arrebató la cerveza y la botó al suelo.

Comenzó a llorar sin razón.

Harry saltó de su puesto y abrazó a Louis. "¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame."

"Yo sólo no quiero que vayas allá. Sólo no." Murmuró contra en pecho de Harry.

"De qu- oh bebé, sólo no pienses en ello."

Louis hubiera deseado que Harry hubiese dicho cualquier mierda, excepto eso. Se alejó con ira y lo señaló gritándole cosas. Harry no decía nada, sólo escuchaba pasmado.

"Sólo no.."

"¿Qué Lou?"

"No quiero que me lleguen tus malditos restos sino regresas, Harry." Le había dicho llorando, con la cara congestionada y la nariz roja. "No quiero eso."

"¿Es eso? ¿Quien dijo que voy a morir?" Pero Louis no lo escuchaba. Solo repetía eso "no quiero eso, no quiero eso" con la mano en el pomo de la puerta negando con la cabeza.

Harry se acercó a él rápido y lo abrazó suave pero decidido a no dejarlo ir, lo mecía calmándolo tierno. Ahora no importaba el hecho de que pisaban el suelo pegajoso de cerveza.

"Solo cálmate, Lou. Todo saldrá bien cariño."

"No no no no no." Se alejó brusco y abrió la puerta. No pensaba en lo que hacía, si es honesto ahora. "Prefiero terminar ahora contigo a esperar en el maldito sofá con insomnio a ver que llega, si tus restos o tu uniforme."

Y salió llorando sin escuchar como la mandíbula de Harry chocaba con el suelo ni como luego cerró fuerte la puerta y se acurrucaba a lado de la puerta llorando.

Aterrizó en casa de Niall y Liam durante dos horas, sin decir que había sucedido. Luego sólo salió corriendo, cogió un tren y fue a Doncaster, a donde su madre donde lloró más.

 

**....**

 

Él sólo actuó como pensó que sería lo mejor, para todos, para ellos, para él mismo. Aunque ahora que lo piensa fue algo egoísta y sólo su alter ego fue el que hizo todo ello. Se defiende Louis desde el sofá cuidando a sus hermanas gemelas que estaban en la cocina tratando con éxito de hacer un pequeño pastel.

Llevaba en casa de su madre una semana, una dura semana, convenciéndose así mismo que el haber terminado con Harry como si fuese un vaso que ya no gusta fuese lo mejor para ellos.

Termina su taza de té y mira al vacío, mira la tele apagada y huele el maquillaje que viene de el piso de arriba donde sus otras hermanas están. Mira su triste y vacía taza y hace un puchero.

No quiere admitirlo, pero jodidamente lo extraña. A Harry, sus cuatro pezones, su cabello con rulos y su acendrada sonrisa con hoyuelos. Sin embargo no quiere aceptar el final triste que sabe que tendrá y siempre supo desde que Harry llegó con el demoníaco papel.

Capta el olor a dulce proveniente de la cocina y se imagina a su mamá ocupando su tiempo tratando de no ahogar en preguntas al pobre hipofrenioso de Louis. Si, ella llevaba sin preguntar acerca de la sorpresiva visita y ahora estadía que se prolongaba cada vez más. Louis aceptaba con esmero aquello pero sabía en el fondo que _esa conversación_ vendría más rápido de lo que esperaba.

 

Cuando ya es hora de la cena, luego de una escandalosa escena de Louis haciendo añicos su taza favorita de casa de su madre contra la pared sin razón aparente, y su madre gritando pavorosamente buscando ayuda de las gemelas, todos se sientan a comer la rica cena que Jay a preparado. "Disfruten." Dice y luego sólo se oyen los tenedores tocando el plato.

Louis zapatea contando en su mente cuando llega ello.

"Entonces, hijo, ¿tu visita es....?" Dice en tono casual mirándolo a los ojos. Las chicas dejan de comer curiosas.

Y Louis sólo traga alargando el momento.

"Sólo-" comienza pero se detiene para beber del jugo. "Sólo diré que he terminado con Harry." Dice simple sin ir por la tangente.

Las gemelas dejan caer los cubiertos y una de ellas se atora con su lengua. Lottie la socorre pero sigue mirando a Louis en busca de más palabras.

"Pero, no puedes solo hacer eso-"

"No es como si fuesen solo novios, cariño. E incluso como si te hubieras cansado de tus zapatos o algo." Termina Jay aún escéptica.

"¡Están jodidamente casados!" Explota Félicité atónita.

"Vocabulario, niña."

Louis traga saliva y se levanta con sus platos. Los deja en la cocina en silencio, y cuando va para las escaleras dice si mirar atrás "Sólo escape."

 

  
Está bajo tres sábanas tratando de dormir y vaciar su mente cuando siente un peso al lado derecho de su cama. Su cama de secundaria cuando vivía allí. Asoma su cabeza mirando con un solo ojo y ve a su madre mirándolo tierna pero fijamente. Él sólo se vuelve a esconder haciéndose una bolita.

"Sal de ahí, tu pequeño."

"Nope. Hablaré si es lo que quieres, pero no sucumbiré a todos tus mandatos." Dice enterrándose bajo sus sábanas.

Oye un suspiro y luego siente una mano en su cadera.

"¿Que fue lo que sucedió realmente? Porque se que no eres tan cobarde para sólo escapar" dice ella suave.

Louis imagina todo oscuro y a su madre hablando con las cobijas. "...Porque ustedes dos se aman locamente."

Louis se asoma finalmente.

Y él sólo cuenta todo.

Estalla, como una granada.

Su madre con el tiempo cambia su cara y lo abraza suave, como abrazaría una madre a su hijo con el corazón roto. Ella solo escucha en silencio, como si hiciese notas mentales o estuviera contactándose con algún psicólogo a través de la telepatía o algo. Ella sólo se prepara para el viento de oeste, el que derrumba todo como en ese cuento para dormir de niños.

 

Casualmente Harry aparece en la puerta al día siguiente con una caja de cupcakes multicolores en un brazo y en su dedo anular el reluciente anillo de bodas.

Louis sólo hace pucheros y cierra la puerta rápido escondiéndose de nuevo a su fortaleza de sábanas, arriba en su habitación.  
Piensa en su madre consolándolo en la noche mientras él lloraba fuera de si, gimiendo por el calor de los brazos de Harry... y él ahora está en su puerta, la cual cerró. Imagina a su madre, luego de que él se quedó dormido, con el teléfono en su mano y hablando en susurros con Harry. 

Hace silencio a sus pensamientos y escucha pasos en el pasillo. Okay, él jodidamente no está listo para hablar con Harry de nuevo. No y no.

Escucha la puerta abrirse y luego el peso en su cama. Pero no hay mano en sus caderas. Antes de cualquier cosa solo piensa en que en la mañana su madre sacó a las gemelas a casa de una vecina y a Lottie y Félicité con dinero y las envío a cualquier lugar. Maldice en silencio por todo eso tan meticulosamente planeado y sólo escucha.

"Lou." Y ahí está de nuevo. Louis sólo aguanta la respiración. "Vamos, mírame. Somos adultos creo que deberíamos hablar."

Louis rueda los ojos y luego va saliendo de su fortaleza lentamente. Ve a Harry con unas ojeras marcadas y algo de incipiente barba, una cazadora y el cabello todo revuelto. Louis cree al segundo que no se ve mejor que Harry.

Louis alza sus cejas esperando por algo.

"Si lo que quieres es que renuncie a ello, solo dilo." Propone Harry. "Sólo di las palabras y lo haré."

Arrebol inunda a Louis al segundo. _Demasiado idiota y egoísta_ , piensa.

"¿Tu enserio quieres eso?" Susurra como un gatito.

"Yo- si mucho, pero si tú no quieres yo sólo lo abandonó. Fui egoísta por no preguntarte antes de-"

"Entonces hazlo." Dice Louis, simple.

 

**....**

 

  
Mientras Harry está en su trabajo, Louis cambia sus ropas de casa y se pone algo más decente para lo que va a hacer.

Deja algo de comida en la nevera, comida que probablemente él no coma nunca y sale del piso donde viven.

Él se desplaza sigiloso como si alguien lo fuese a delatar o algo; por las calles hasta que llega ahí. Piensa con rubor en sus mejillas sobre el sexo de reconciliación que tuvo con Harry apenas volvieron a casa, y en como casi rompen la mesa de la cocina luego de ello. Abre las grandes puertas y ve a todos aquellos hombres con ese particular vestir y sus caras siempre enojadas.

Le dan un formulario y un lapicero. Y comienza su travesía. _Todo por Harry_ , piensa, _apuesto que él hizo esto también por nuestro futuro. Yo sólo quiero también lo mejor para los dos._

Cuando termina, quince minutos luego, lo llevan a una zona donde hay más hombres como él esperando, como un consultorio. El hombre que lo atiende le pide el formulario y mientras Louis canta en su mente el hombre lo pesa en la balanza y le cuenta la altura. Algo casi horroroso para él.

Hora más tarde tiene el mismo boletín que Harry llevó a casa donde dice que está capacitado para ir y apoyar a su país en la guerra, en el sector de armas y enfermería. Aunque le falta entrenamiento, eso lo hará en veinte días, cuando lo lleven a la base.

Él sólo esconde el sobre y espera a Harry para darle la noticia y para que él mismo no se asuste por lo que hizo.

Harry sin embargo no llega hasta la madrugada ese día, algo pasado con el alcohol.

"Liam y Niall me invitaron, lo juuuuro." Dice arrastrando las palabras. "Y-yo iba para nuestra casa y ellos me asaltaron en el ascensor."

Louis solo pone sus manos en las mejillas de Harry y lo besa en los labios. "Vamos." Le dice guiándolo a la cama, donde le quita la ropa dejándolo en ropa interior.

Harry intenta tener sexo, aunque en ello falla y luego se disculpa, diciéndole que está ebrio.

"Sólo duerme, Haz." Le susurra Louis. "Yo cuidare esta noche de ti."

"Te amo, Louis."

"Y yo también te amo, Harry."

 

**....**

 

Él sólo olvidó mostrarle el sobre a Harry, y este lo encontró una semana después.

"Y esto?"

"Yo... uh-" se sonroja y trata de quitarlo de la manos de Harry fallando horriblemente.

Harry le sonríe y le da un golpe suave en el hombro con el sobre. "¿Por que escondes mi boleto a la guerra?"

Louis le sonríe, coge aire y niega con la cabeza.

_Ahora o nunca._

"Es... Es mío, Haz."

Pasa lento. Harry dejando de sonreír y el miedo asomándose a sus ojos, agarrando con más fuerza el sobre y abriéndolo rudo. "Uh." Sus ojos viajan entre las letras y la cara de Louis, quien ahora está nervioso mordiéndose los labios.

"¿Tan mal es?"

"Yo... jamás te obligaría a algo así."

"No. Yo lo hice por ti, por mi. Quiero."

"Puedes sólo negar-"

"No."

Harry asiente y trata de sonreír aún casi en shock.

"Bien, sólo piénsalo bien y me dices tu respuesta. Luego. Por favor." Louis asiente y Harry lo atrae y lo abraza fuerte.

 

**....**

 

  
Dos días después durante un desayuno improvisado en un parque, Louis vuelve a rectificar que lo va acompañar a la guerra como auxiliador de enfermería en acción.

 _Ya está hecho, ¿no?_ , piensa Louis más tarde viendo a Harry sonreír por algo tonto que dijo, con su raro sombrero sobre su cabello recién cortado más arriba de los hombros.

Gemma, la hermana mayor de Harry ayudó en ello, mientras Louis sostenía la nerviosa mano de Harry. Ella se reía malévolamente mientras que Louis sólo trataba de no reír por las cosas que decía ella y en cambio él sólo decía cosas como " _sólo es cabello Hazza_." " _Pronto crecerá_." " _Quiero ver todas tus versiones cariño, nada de pucheros por lo nuevo_." a Harry para calmar su corazón roto por su cabello.

Harry lloró cuando tuvo que arreglar y cortar su cabello más alto, que llevaba sin cortarlo desde más de tres años pero tuvo qué por ir a la guerra. Louis lo abrazó aquel día solo el dijo que se acostumbraría al cabello corto otra vez.

Golpean sus copas de vino blanco bajo el sol.


	2. 1.5 (extra)

**Octubre, 2010.**

Louis ya había visto eso de la guerra en clases, cuando estudiaba (hace años) en la preparatoria, y bueno él no le importaba cómo que nada el hecho de que soldados americanos y británicos murieran por su nación enfrentado a aquellos pakistaníes o ha quien fuera llenos de cólera e ira.

Él solía sólo dormir o irritar a sus maestros de esas clases y luego sólo buscar respuestas en sus compañeros cuando había un examen y eso.

"Louis, apaga la tele." Le decían Lottie y Félicité al tiempo. "Si no vas a ver eso, por lo menos cambia la canal."

Louis solo rodaba los ojos y ponía caricaturas estúpidas que hacían reír a sus hermanas.

Louis decía que era algo paradójico que aquellos hombres murieran orgullosos de lo que hacían, y lo que hacían era matar a otros. Aveces ella solo fruncía los labios y se quedaba callada frente a eso. Y a Louis no le importó la guerra. Nunca fue de él o algo.

 

-

Más tarde ese día salió de casa a una biblioteca pública para solo distraerse o en el peor de los casos, quedarse atrapado ahí y no tener que volver a casa temprano. Le gusta acariciar los límites que su madre le establecía, siendo él ya mayor de edad.

"Pero aún vives en mi casa, Boo. Por más que te ame y seas mi hijo," decía ella siempre. "Mi casa, mis reglas."

Bueno, había comprado un café y ahora jugaba con la tapa del recipiente ahora vacío, aburrido mientras estaba sentado en una de esas mesas de madera mientras un diccionario lo miraba enigmático desde abajo, en la mesa. Louis cabeceó y resopló.

No era muy amante de leer y eso, él más bien prefería los videojuegos y películas si era honesto. Y no sabía porqué narices estaba en una biblioteca.

Se levantó y camino hasta que vio a la mujer detrás del mostrador. Se empinó un poco y le sonrío apoyándose en la barra. "Leonor, un gusto verte hoy."

La mujer dejó sus apuntes y lo miró, entrecerró los ojos y le sonrío. "¿qué pasa ahora Lou?"

"Si, está esto de que siempre vengo pero," Louis señaló a su alrededor, luego la miró "nunca he encontrado el baño, querida Leo, ¿podrías decirme dónde está?"

"Claro, en el segundo piso, cerca de la zona infantil verás una puerta que dice grande y en rojo 'baños'"

"Gracias."

"Mmhm."

Louis corrió y luego subió a las escaleras como todo un atleta olímpico, y al llegar miró ese letrero _obvio_. Para defenderse, Louis pensó en que nunca había subido a la zona de literatura infantil.

Entró en el baño y solo se miró al espejo fijamente, luego miro la hora de su reloj de muñeca y sonrío. "Falta mucho." Tarareó rebelde. Se ubicó en uno de los orinales y cuando iba a por ello entró un joven ruloso algo más bajo que él bajándose la cremallera veloz.

"Wow calma compañero, vas a hacer que-"

Sucedió mientras Louis hacía tres cosas a la vez: salía del orinal, se subía la cremallera y veía el gran pene que el hombrecito ruloso tenía- bueno, _sólo admiró con gracia y asombro_. Nunca lo admitirá, pero su único pensamiento fue en ponerse de rodillas ahí mismo para ver cuando cabía en su garganta.

Aquel ruloso se movió tan rápido y no midió que sólo- sólo cayó algo de pis en el zapato de un sorprendido Louis.

"Oops."

"Hey. Si... esto-"

El chico rápidamente se arregló y con un gran sonrojo en sus grandes mejillas se volvió hacia él. "Demonios, lo sient- que torpe soy, déjame ayudar ahí."

Un Louis sonriente lo detuvo por los hombros antes de que se agachara. "Creo que puedo solo." Dijo y luego agregó pensando que había sonado rudo: "creo que puede entrar alguien y sus ojos lo engañaran por la posición en la que tu ibas a estar."

El chico le tendió papel y asintió más carmesí.

"Perdona."

"No pasa nada, vamos más bien a otro lugar que no sea está tétrica biblioteca- _ni se que hago acá_ , y tomemos algo-"

"Me gusta el café."

Louis le sonrío abriendo la puerta. "Café será."

Eventualmente tomaron sus cafés y Louis miro el reloj y vio que su limite ya había caducado hace más de dos horas- en las que sólo hablo y rió con _Harry_.

Si aquel rojizo y ruloso chico se había presentado como Harry, y luego pagó los cafés y el pastel de chocolate que se comieron entre los dos. Louis ni siquiera había traído consigo su billetera, sólo lo necesario para e café rutinario. Gracias a Dios.

"Creo que tengo que irme." Le dijo Louis interrumpiendo a Harry de su charla. "Mi límite se agotó."

"¡Pero si eres mayor de edad!"

"Si bueno, dile eso a mi madre y las llaves de la entrada que perdí."

Harry le sonrío y le acompañó sin previa pregunta hasta su casa- hasta la casa de su mamá que por suerte no estaba tan lejos porque el frío comenzaba a aparecer más agresivo en las oscuras calles.

Cuando Louis tocó el timbre escuchó a su madre gritar blasfemias contra él. Se echó a reír mirando que Harry solo se tensaba.

"Perdona por hacerte retrasar, Lou."

"No pasa nada." Dijo... y luego de medio segundo cayó en cuanta del apodo cariñoso que Harry acababa de decir.

Jay abrió la puerta y frunció más el ceño, pero desapareció cuando Harry le sonrío mostrándole sus hoyuelos.

"¡Louis! ¿Y este niño qué hace contigo?"

"Tengo 16." Murmuró Harry.

"Es Harry, Mamá. Lo conocí hoy en la biblioteca."

"¿Que hacías tú en ese lugar?" Pregunto inocente Jay moviendo un poco la cabeza desconcertada.

"Suelo ir allá," dijo Louis. "Le hago compañía a la pobre de Leonor- ¿cómo crees que traigo eso libros para las niñas y sus noches? Ella me los presta."

Jay alzó las cejas y asintió sin comprender mucho. "Harry, ¿te quedas?"

"No, de hecho ya me iba, también me esperan en casa."

"Buen viaje, Haz." Dijo Louis apretándole el hombre

Harry de sonrojo más y asintió. "Un gusto, señora Tomlinson. Louis."

"Jay, y gracias a ti."

Louis entró en su acogedora casa y sonrío a las niñas que estaban en el sofá viendo una película. Abrió los ojos y volvió a abrir la puerta fuerte. "¡Harry! ¡Harry!" Gritó y él aún no están tan lejos. Se volteó y alzó los hombros. "¡No olvides dónde encontrarme o sólo mándame un texto!" Vociferó y Harry asintió varias veces sonriendo.

A Louis nunca le importó la guerra.

 

-

**Agosto, 2014.**

Louis llevaba a Harry de la mano, mientras este sollozaba en silencio caminando hasta el lugar donde su familia estaba. Junto a un ataúd.

Hacia un buen clima irónicamente mientras todos lloraban el cuerpo muerto del padrastro de Harry, quien había fallecido en la guerra. Harry amó a ese hombre con todo su corazón, si le preguntaban.

Todos sollozaban en silencio.

Louis no sabía que hacer aparte de quitar los rizos de la cara de Harry y sostenerlo fuerte.

Después de peleas, revelaciones a su madre y festejos amorosos, llevaban más de tres años apoyándose el uno al otro, siendo pareja.... pero Louis aún no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la muerte de alguien. No. Él no sabía cómo.

Bajaron el ataúd aplastado de honores hasta el fondo de la tierra. Habían familiares, amigos ellos y algunos soldados combatientes del frente que sobrevivieron a esa pequeña fracción de guerra a la que se enfrentaban.

Cuando todo terminó más tarde, Harry abrazaba a su madre y hermana, luego caminaba de aquí para allá hablando con los soldados sobre anécdotas de guerra y cosas de casa pero todo sobre el hombre caído. Louis miraba todo desde donde estaba sentado, miraba a los fuertes hombres con algo de admiración- ¿orgullo? Creciendo en su estómago, tal vez algún bicho ahí.

Nunca se había sentido así, el estar orgulloso de ellos.

Recordó a su madre y la paradoja luego.

 

-

"Me gustaría ir a la guerra como mi padrastro." Soltó Harry luego de tener sexo una semana después.

Louis sólo asintió cansado y acarició el crecido y abundante cabello de Harry.

"Todo lo que quieras, amor mío."

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, Louis corrió al baño y vomitó. Lloró también. Asustado recordando lo dicho antes por Harry.

"Solo estaba cansado, desvariando cosas." Se repetía mientras se lavaba la cara y los dientes. "Solo eso."

Cuando salió vio a Harry sentado en el borde de la cama, con la cobijas sobre sólo su desnuda entrepierna y sus tatuajes y abdomen al aire, mirándolo como esperando algo. "¿Qué pasa Lou?"

Louis sacudió su cabeza y se acostó en la cama con la cara aplastada contra el colchón, dejando su gran trasero desnudo al aire. "Yo... tu anoche dijiste algo y-" murmuró asustado.

Harry suavizó su rostro acariciando las caderas de Louis. "Solo se me vino la idea a la cabeza-"

"Como tú anoche viniendote en mi culo?" Soltó sucio tratando de cambiar el tema.

Harry sonrío y apretó una nalga de Louis. "... y me parece buena... la idea, supongo." continuó simple.

Louis suspiró. Se volteó y su pene rebotó juguetón. No era el momento.

"Eres muy joven, Haz." Dijo casi suplicando mientras acunaba las mejillas de Harry.

"Nada que ver ahí."

"Si que-"

"Es mi vida, y tengo tiempo para pensarlo."

"Yo también estoy en tu vida y por consiguiente me concierne igual." Casi suelta un chillido.

Harry se acercó y lo besó suave. "Sólo olvidado ahora, ¿quieres?" Otro beso, y otro, haciendo que Louis ya no pensara en nada. Harry se acomodó entre sus piernas y simuló una embestida. El pene de Louis saltó alegre y él mismo gimió.

Louis miró hacia abajo y vio el pene de Harry casi duro ahí, luego vio a Harry y este le sonreía casi rozando lo sexual.

Simuló otra embestida.

Louis gimió y Harry chupó atrás de su oreja.

"Hay que liberar la tensión de hace un minuto, Lewis."

Louis no alcanzó a formular respuesta sarcástica cuando sintió un dedo acariciando su entrada. Rodó los ojos y suspiró acercándose a Harry a por más.

Mientras Harry se introducía luego en él, Louis pensaba en que ahora le importaba la guerra y lo que haría, y sucedería con sus seres amados si algo llegase a suceder.

Louis no quería perder a nadie de ser posible.

Pero era inevitable como cuando está persona se arroja al río y huye del salvavidas. Algo así.


End file.
